


Shameless

by sapphicpirate



Series: All About Curie [1]
Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fallout Video Game References, Female Ejaculation, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, LGBTQ, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, No Lesbians Die, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Post-Coital Cuddling, Public Masturbation, Sanctuary (Fallout), Sapphic, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Smut, Some Humor, Squirting, The Institute (Fallout), Vaginal Fingering, cum, getting caught, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicpirate/pseuds/sapphicpirate
Summary: Nora takes a much needed break from her hunt for Shaun and her responsibilities to the community of Sanctuary but comes across something she wasn't expecting that needs her immediate and intimate attention.
Relationships: Curie & Female Sole Survivor, Curie/Female Sole Survivor
Series: All About Curie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967797
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Shameless

Nora took a deep breath as she walked the single road through Sanctuary. She had been going nonstop in a desperate, seemingly hopeless search for her son for months and though she felt guilty, she knew she needed to take at least one day off and allow herself to rest.

Even then, she still found herself working. Not minutes into her meditative walk, she’d had to give Sturges a hand holding a shaky ladder, listen to Marcy Long berate her about the water supply, and allow Preston to mark yet another settlement in need of help on her Pip-Boy. It wasn’t that she didn’t care or didn’t want to help, but she was only one woman dammit. She hadn’t been this stressed since her days in grad school.

Nora stopped to sit on the new bench Sturges had put together on the edge of the cul-de-sac where hardly anyone went and forced herself to quiet her mind and be conscious of her breathing. Slowly, all the noise of day to day life in Sanctuary began to fade away. Sturge’s hammer, Codsworth’s engine, and Mama Murphy talking it up with Trashcan Carla all became white noise. That’s when she heard it.

Coming from the last house on the block, she heard someone breathing heavily as if they had been running. And then a quiet voice, “Oh no,” The voice faded into a low groan and then was silent. Someone must be hurt!

Nora got up and jogged to the house, listening hard for the voice but all she heard was a single heavy breath. Behind the house. Nora pulled her pistol just in case and rounded the corner but was not at all prepared for what she saw.

It was Curie. Her lab coat, usually buttoned up, was hanging off her arms and her leggings were around her ankles. Curie’s right hand was hidden between her legs and her left rubbed small circles on a small point on her crotch. Nora’s eyes were so glued to the synth’s shameless public masturbation that she didn’t even notice Curie looking at her.

“Excuse me, Madame, but why are you pointing your pistol at me?” Her voice wasn’t even frightened but strangely distant. Nora was so shocked into inaction that she hadn’t even realized that she hadn’t lowered her weapon. Curie was looking into her eyes as she always did but hadn’t stopped or even slowed either of her hands from operating her genitalia.

“Uh, Curie. What are you doing?” Nora lowered her pistol, checked the safety, and holstered the weapon. She still could hardly meet Curie’s eyes.

“I do not know! I felt this very strange tingling that simply warranted more investigation! At first I thought I had to excrete my excess fluids, but this was not the case. I decided a walk would help me solve this mystery but the next thing I knew, I was hiding behind this house and my hands were doing things I never knew they could do. It is as if they have a mind of their own!”

“Okay, Curie…Uh, can you stop for a moment?” Nora was turning bright red and she felt heat blooming in her panties.

“Oh no. I can see I have upset you in some way! I wish I could stop but my sensors- no, my brain is being flooded with dopamine and as I said, my hands are almost operating autonomously. It is very hard to stop!”

“Curie! You can’t do this out here! Please,” Nora took a shaky step forward. Curie actually slowed a bit.

“I do not know if I can. I tried to stop when I felt a rising pressure and oh, this heat became so intense but alas, I could not before fluid gushed from my genitals and soaked my underpants.”

Nora’s heart pounded and she felt her own underwear becoming damp. “Curie, what if you just stop for now and we go somewhere where no one can see you? Will that help?”

Curie grimaced looking down at her hands, both were soaked. Nora glanced down and saw that Curie had indeed completely drenched her heathered gray panties. Nora’s hands shook and she felt a very familiar tingling sensation beginning in her own genitals.

“I- I think…” Curie’s right hand reappeared from its hiding place, covered with a thin film. Her left hand slowed and then finally stopped. “Oh, please help me dress. I do not want the others to see me in such a state!”

“You want me to…what?”

“Please, Madame! My hands are sticky, and I don’t want to soil the rest of my clothing.”

Nora took a couple more hesitant steps towards Curie. She was close enough now to see slick sheens of sweat on the synth’s brow, neck, and slightly exposed chest. Nora did her best with shaking hands to lift the dirty panties back up and then followed with the leggings. Nora couldn’t help but to sneak a glimpse of the bare pubic area. Curie held her hands apart but followed Nora’s actions with an unwavering stare. She involuntarily bit her lip as Nora buttoned up her lab coat and tapped her on the shoulders.

“You’re, uh, you’re good to go.”

“Thank you. Now, where should we go?”

“Uh, what?”

“You said I could continue this research in a more private location, no?”

“Oh! Right, uh. Let’s go to your house.”

“Very well. Let us be on our way.” With that, Curie took a faltering step and stumbled into Nora’s arms. Nora, very aware of Curie’s wet hands on her chest and shoulders did everything she could not to think about the warm, fluttery sensations building up between her legs.

“Are you okay, Curie?”

“Oh my! I am so sorry! I’m afraid that my legs are bit wobbly from all the exertion. This activity is quite labor intensive I’m afraid.”

“Here, let me help you walk back.”

Nora put her arm around Curie’s waist and the pair walked back up the cul-de-sac to the house Curie was living in. No one noticed Curie’s careful steps or Nora’s stiff backed march up the walk and through the doorway.

Once inside, Curie stepped to the nearby armchair and sat on the battered cushion. Her legs opened and closed rhythmically as she ground her backside deeper into the seat.

Nora’s heart was racing, and her stomach felt like it was filled with bees. “Curie, _what _are you doing?”

“I don’t know! This is what I was talking about! My body is reacting on its own!”

Nora chuckled nervously. “Well, we humans call what you were doing outside masturbation.”

“Oh.”

“Oh? Do you know what that is?”

“Well, yes. My memory banks were filled with all sorts of information about human anatomy, biology, and sexuality. But I am confused. According to that information, only males masturbate by ejacula-“

“Yeah, Curie. I don’t need to know. I’ve had a child with a man, remember?”

“Oh, yes. This is true but still, if I do not have a male body, how could I masturbate? Why do I masturbate?”

“Did all that knowledge in your memory banks come from books?” Nora crossed her arms.

“Most of it, yes.”

“And how many of those books were written by women?”

“Approximately 32.5% if I remember correctly.”

“I see. And how much of that percentage was on human anatomy, biology, or sexuality?”

“Um. Just one book. _Human Anatomy_ by Dr. Christine Johannsson.”

“Did it have a chapter on female sexuality?”

Curie stopped moving and slumped in the chair. “It did not, actually. But what does this have to do with me behaving as a male?”

Nora laughed. “My point is that men don’t know everything, and they especially don’t know everything about women or what we get up to when they aren’t around!”

Curie bit her lip and pondered. Her eyes suddenly lit up and she rushed Nora, taking both her arms in her still slick hands. “But this means that you have done what I have done, no? I am not malfunctioning?”

Nora’s head shake and nervous laugh caused Curie to squeal with joy. She lifted the sole survivor with a surprising strength and spun her around.

“Whoa there!”

Curie placed Nora back down smiling. “Apologies! But you must tell me everything! I would like to compare your methods to the ones I have that are seemingly stored in my muscle memory or perhaps deep in some unconscious thoughts!”

“You…want to compare?”

“Oh, yes please! I would like to know how long it takes you to squirt from your genitals and perhaps what methods you use to do so! It is, of course, for science.”

Curie’s naïve but sweet enthusiasm for engaging in such an intimate act with her caused the tingling in Nora’s panties to return in full force. Nora didn’t want to waste another moment.

“Okay, let’s do it, but let’s go to your bed and not do this standing up.”

“Very well! How shall we proceed?” Curie said as she grabbed Nora’s hand and led her back to her bedroom.

Nora’s head was spinning with excitement. “Uh, take off your clothes. All of them. We don’t want to get them dirty.”

“Oh, yes, of course! Seeing as we are both women, this is acceptable, yes?”

“Oh, most definitely.” Nora bit her lip as Curie quickly unfastened her lab coat and dropped her leggings and panties.

Curie stood completely naked before her. Her skin was flawless, mildly glistening from the exertion of her previous masturbation. Her breasts were pert and she was completely hairless. It was a little off putting for Nora, but she didn’t have time to dwell on it as Curie approached and began to fiddle with her vault suit’s zipper.

Curie’s voice dropped a third making Nora’s knees weak. “Let me help you out of your suit, Madame.”

Nora didn’t protest and tried her best with shaking hands to step out of her blue jumper. Curie undid the clasp of her old white bra in a second and merely smiled at the sight of Nora’s white underwear that had become nearly translucent from the wet.

“I see I’m not the only one who loses control of their genitals during times like these.”

“Shut up,” Nora growled and took Curie in her arms, kissing her deeply. The pair fell back onto the synth’s pristinely made bed. Curie’s hand wandered over Nora’s muscular shoulders and back, down to her butt. Nora moaned deeply as Curie squeezed. Nora went for Curie’s neck, leaving a kiss after a small nibble.

“What- this isn’t like before at all,” Curie whispered.

“Should we stop?”

“No. Just…” Her voice faded to a whimper as the sole survivor’s fingers found her wet spot. Whether through engineering or simple chance, Curie’s clit was much larger than Nora’s. Nora gently massaged it and pulled back on the skin to expose the head.

“Oh!” Curie breathed. “It’s sensitive! Be gentle, love.”

Nora kissed her way down Curie’s flat tummy to her pubic area. Curie was already leaving a small stain on her blanket from just how wet she was. Nora went to work, rolling her clit with her tongue and gently pushing two of her fingers into Curie’s vagina.

Nora moaned into her partner’s crotch as she ground her own genitals into the bedding. The Institute said gen three synths were indistinguishable from humans, but she doubted any of them had tasted one as a lover might. At first, Curie seemed no different from a human woman, and Nora had had her fair share of those, but she soon began to detect a distinctive flavor she couldn’t pin down. Whatever it was, she lapped it up eagerly, and pushed deeper, spreading the wet all over her face as she did so.

Curie moaned a deep throaty sound and bucked her hips up. Nora took the opportunity to place her hands on each of Curie’s cheeks to support her as she neared orgasm. Curie reached down and ran her fingers through Nora’s hair, gently at first and then begin to push down on the back of her head. Nora was taken by surprise but did not stop sucking on Curie.

Curie let out a long whimper as her left leg began to shake uncontrollably. Liquid dribbled from her vagina, bathing Nora’s face, merely encouraging her feverish frenzy. Her tongue was growing tired but shifting her arm, she managed to remove her right hand from under Curie’s butt to once again finger the synth, pulling up and out as her vaginal walls tightened.

Curie shouted as her hips started to jerk of their own volition and she squirted once again. Nora did her best to catch what she could in her mouth, but Curie did not make that an easy task. Curie collapsed back down onto the bed with a long content sigh as the last of her spasms left her body. Nora, exhausted from pleasuring the woman, laid down next to her with her face buried in Curie’s neck.

“That- that was…”

“Mmm,” Nora moaned, breathing in the scent of the synth’s sweat. She left tiny kisses leading up her neck and jawline until she found Curie’s mouth.

Curie’s breathing quickened and her hips started to grind again, much to Nora’s surprise.

“Again?”

“Oh my, yes. I would love to experience that once more. And this time I can even take notes!”

“Curie, I’m…”

“Yes?”

“I would love to do that again, but I’m pretty tired. Can we just…lay here instead?”

“And what would you like to talk about, Madame?”

“Nothing. Just hold me, please.”

“Like this?” Curie wrapped her arm around the sole survivor who hiked her leg up and draped it over the synth. Curie moved in closer and Nora’s head came to rest on her breast. They breathed together as the last of their excitement waned into contentment and bliss.

“You’re so warm,” Nora said at last.

“You did a wonderful job getting me to ejaculate, Madame. It was a most pleasurable experience. Can we do this some other time when you feel up to it?”

Nora laughed. “Can you not say “ejaculate”, Curie? Just say “get you off” or “make you cum”."

“Oh, but I don’t want you to get off my chest. Not yet at least.”

Nora sighed happily into Curie. “I’ll just explain later, dear. And yes. I want to do this again.”

“Excellent! With that planned for another day, perhaps we have time to compare masturbation techniques now, yes?”

“Oh man. You can just keep going, can’t you?” Nora laughed and finally slipped off her soaked panties and threw them on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first story posting to this site! I'm open to hear any critiques or feedback from more experienced writers.


End file.
